


Restless

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: Years after the war is over, Shiro is still plagued by nightmares. Keith helps him take his mind off of it.--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 26: Nightmares





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> In this house, we love and support Shiro bottoming. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

Shiro doesn’t remember the last time he got a full night’s sleep. Most nights, he’s shaken awake by one nightmare or another. At first, the nightmares had been about being captured by the Galra and held prisoner. Most of those dreams involve him feeling like he was never rescued, that his current life is nothing more than a torture-induced delusion. But then, he started getting new nightmares. Some of them involve his death and being trapped in the astral plane. Others involve battles and everyone he cares about dying in the empty void of space. The worst of the nightmares, the ones that keep him shaking even after he’s woken up, bring him back to his fight with Keith. It always ends with a sword through Keith’s chest, every time without fail. It had been years since the events of his nightmares. Shiro feels like he should be over it. He feels like none of it should be affecting him as much as it still does. 

He decided long ago that he was going to keep his nightmares a secret. At first, when he had slept alone, it hadn’t been a problem. As of late, he’s developed a bit of a permanent bedmate. Keith is perceptive; Shiro knows this better than anyone. When he wakes from a nightmare, he takes extra care to make sure he doesn’t jostle the bed too much. A few times, he had been unsuccessful, but for the most part, Keith sleeps through the night. 

Today, however, is different. Shiro knows it’s going to be before he even falls asleep. Keith had been saddled with a lot of last minute work that needs to be complete by the morning. This means that Keith will be going to bed in the early hours of the morning. Keith had popped himself at a desk in the corner of their bedroom with a dim light. “If you need me to turn down the light or go into the kitchen, just let me know.” Shiro had foolishly denied his offer. He knows he can fall asleep through anything. The problem is staying asleep. 

That particular night, Shiro once again finds himself standing on the bridge of the clone ship. His arm is activated and pulsing. Keith stares at him in fear and pleads with him, but Shiro can’t hear the words. Everything is hazy save for the rage bubbling under his skin. Unable to control his movements, he runs at Keith. Keith moves to block the attack, but he’s too slow. Shiro jams his arm through Keith chest. He can finally hear Keith. He can hear Keith scream. 

Shiro shakes awake, his entire body covered in sweat. For a moment, he doesn’t know where he is. He thrashes and throws the blankets off of his body, too constricted. He feels a hand on his arm and he jerks violently. Keith is at his side, speaking in a soothing tone. “Shiro, Shiro, it’s me. It’s Keith. You’re okay. You’re safe.” 

Shiro stops moving and stares at his boyfriend. “Keith?”

Keith sits down on the bed and takes Shiro’s hand in his. “Yeah, it’s me. You’re okay.”

Shiro feels hot tears building at the corner of his eyes. “I... In my dream, I killed you. Oh god, Keith, I killed you.” 

Keith takes Shiro’s hand and brings it up to his face so that Shiro can brush his palm against Keith’s cheek. “I’m not dead, see? I’m okay. We’re both okay. You were just having a bad dream.” 

“Oh god, Keith.” He pulls Keith down and kisses him as hard as he can. Keith moves to straddle his hips and lets Shiro kiss with him with no regard. Shiro isn’t processing anything other than the fact that he needs to feel Keith, needs to know that he’s alive and safe and that this is real. Keith is soft and warm against his skin and Shiro can’t get enough. 

At some point, Keith slides down his body and takes him in his mouth. He gasps, the sensation a welcoming distraction from the nightmare that still lingers at the back of his eyelids. He cards his fingers through Keith’s hair, desperate to convey how much he appreciates everything that Keith is doing. Keith drops him from his mouth and reaches into their nightstand. He ruffles through it and pulls out a bottle that, even in the darkness, Shiro can recognize as their bottle of lube. Keith presses a kiss to Shiro’s cheek and says, “Yeah?” 

Shiro nods. “Yeah.” 

Keith kicks off his sweatpants and takes his own cock in his hand. He coats it in lube and then lifts Shiro’s thighs. Shiro gasps as Keith slowly pushes inside him with a soft hum. When he’s all the way in, he drops down to take Shiro’s mouth in his. Shiro slides his tongue against Keith’s as Keith thrusts against him. Keith increases the intensity of his thrusts and they swallow each other’s moans with their mouths. Shiro pushes back against Keith, chasing the sensation. All too soon, Shiro feels a tightening in his pelvis and he comes across his chest with a yelp, the sound mostly swallowed by Keith’s mouth. As he takes a moment to breathe, Keith carefully slides out and drops down onto the bed next to him. 

“Why’d you stop?” asks Shiro, eyebrow raised. In his periphery, he can see Keith’s cock hard against his stomach. 

“I don’t want to make you oversensitive tonight. I just wanted to make you feel good.” Keith kisses Shiro slow, but Shiro can feel Keith restraining himself. 

“I can help finish you off?” offers Shiro, reaching for Keith. 

Keith shakes his head and waves Shiro’s hand away. “No need.” Then, he bites his lip and says, “I am going to need to take care of this before I get back to work, though. Do you mind?” 

Shiro shakes his head. “I always appreciate the sight. You know that.” Keith grins and Shiro pulls him into a kiss. He feels rather than sees Keith begin to touch himself. Keith kisses him hard and Shiro can taste his desperation. It’s flattering to be able to still cause a reaction like this. All too soon, Shiro feels Keith shake against him and spill across his chest. Shiro pulls away to see Keith’s head thrown back in pleasure. Shiro can’t help but think that Keith looks beautiful like this. 

Shiro would love nothing more than to be able to stare forever, but he gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. He cleans himself off and comes back with a towel. He passes it to Keith and watches his boyfriend clean himself off. As Shiro climbs back into the bed, Keith drops the towel onto the floor and rolls over to wrap his arms around Shiro. “I was the one that was supposed to take care of you.” 

“Consider it a thank you for taking my mind off things.” 

Keith’s expression softens. “I didn’t realize the nightmares were still a problem. I should have realized.” 

Shiro smiles and presses a kiss to Keith’s temple. “It’s fine. As long as I have you, I know I’m okay.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to get back to sleep?” asks Keith, nervously worrying his lip. 

Shiro nods. “Yeah, I think so. You should finish your work so you can get some sleep yourself.” 

Keith kisses Shiro quickly and slides out of the bed, his expression apologetic. “This work really is going to be the death of me. I’m sorry.” Shiro watches Keith pull his sweatpants back on and drop himself back into the desk chair. Shiro wishes Keith could stay in the bed, but his presence alone is comforting. As long as Keith is with him, he knows everything will be fine. He knows Keith loves him. 

He finds himself falling asleep to the sound of Keith’s fingers tapping against the keyboard.


End file.
